


One Thing is Certain

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Nuts & Dolts Week [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Ghosts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Penny and Ruby have been together for a while, but Penny still doesn't consider herself a real person and questions her humanity.Luckily, she was certain of one thing. One thing that wouldn't change if she was real or not.





	One Thing is Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Nuts & Dolts week! I kind of tried to combine the First Kiss/Humanity prompt.

_**"Ruby, where are we going?"** _

_**"You'll see! Just be patient!"** _

Penny held back a giggle as Ruby pulled her along through the woods. The silver eyed girl woke her up about two hours before the sunrise, a look of excitement upon her face. She had left clothes for her, prepared their coats and scarves, and even made a picnic breakfast for them. Penny didn't know what the occasion was, but she wasn't going to question it. She was just happy to spend time with Ruby.

At least, she was pretty sure she was happy. As the days passed, she began to have a harder time telling where P.E.N.N.Y. ended and Penny began. Was what she was feeling all her own, or was it just the result of her programming? Was it natural or artificial? She couldn't tell, and it frustrated her to no end, but she didn't let it get to her. She kept smiling. Because Ruby was there, and she didn't want her to worry.

So when it came time for them to head out, she kept the smiles going, even if she wasn't at her most happy.

_But where are we going?_ she wondered. Ruby wasn't saying anything about what they were going to do for the day. She just kept giggling and singing to herself. Penny couldn't help but think it was cute seeing her get so excited over something.

_Whatever it is, it must be pretty important._

"We're almost there!" Ruby squealed. "I think you're going to like it. It's one of my favorite places in the whole world!"

"Really?"

"Yep! I come here at least once a week when we're out of school."

_This must be something really important then. I better not do anything embarrassing._

They continued their walk as the sun slowly began to rise. The birds began their morning song, and the breeze provided a gentle ambience that was unmatched by anything Penny had ever seen in Atlas. There was a certain magical quality to the island. At least, that was the word she thought was best to describe Ruby's home. There didn't seem to be any better descriptor.

_**"We're here!"** _

The tree line began to thin, and soon the two of them came upon a cliffside. There was a lot of tall grass, and the horizon seemed to go on for miles. Sticking out from the ground was a gravestone with a similar emblem to Ruby's upon the epitaph. In delicate lettering was a name, and a gentle phrase.

_"Summer Rose; Thus Kindly I Scatter."_

"Ruby?" Penny asked softly. "Where are we?"

"This is my mom's place," Ruby said cheerfully. "I come visit her as much as I can. She likes it when people come to talk to her." She set the basket on the ground in front of the stone and pulled a blanket out, laying it flat on the ground.

"I've been wanting to bring you here for a while. I promised mom I'd introduce my girlfriend next time I was here."

Penny felt her cheeks heat up. This was the first time Ruby had ever called her "girlfriend." They'd been dating for a little while, but they'd never called each other that. It felt nice being called Ruby's girlfriend.

_But...I'm not a real girl..._

_Can I even be called "girlfriend" if I'm not a real girl?_

"Ruby-"

"Come take a seat!" Ruby cheered, setting out the food. "I made hot cocoa and pancakes and waffles and-Oh no!"

Penny's eyes widened in surprise. "What's the matter?"

"I forgot the cutlery! Wait here, I'll be right back!" Ruby stood and started hurrying back toward the house, leaving a trail of petals in her wake. "Help yourself to the cocoa!"

Penny watched Ruby disappear into the woods before curling up on the blanket and looking out toward the edge of the cliff. The sudden silence of the area made it easier for her to make out the soft mechanical movements of her joints as she poured out her cocoa. She could feel the heat radiating off it, and the swirling steam rose pleasantly into the open air.

"I guess I'll have to wait," Penny sighed. She placed a hand on the edge of the stone, slowly tracing her finger over the letters. "I...guess I should probably introduce myself, yes? My name is Penny Polendina. I'm..."

She trailed off, feeling as if her servos were freezing up. She wasn't sure what the point of this was. It wasn't like anyone was listening. There wasn't really a reason to speak to someone who wasn't there.

But something, Penny wasn't sure what, but something inside her said it was okay. That speaking to Summer Rose would be alright.

"I'm not a real girl," she muttered. "I'm an artificial being. A robot, for lack of better words. I'm the first synthetic being capable of generating an Aura. I was created to help protect the world, fighting alongside people like Ruby. I'm not real..."

Softly, the breeze tickled her hair, and the same words she heard the day she told Ruby echoed in her memory.

_"Of course you are."_

_I'm real?_

Penny smiled fondly, taking a sip of her drink. "Ruby says I am though. She said that just because I have nuts and bolts over squishy guts doesn't mean I'm not a real person. She says I have a heart and soul. That she can feel it. I don't know if I fully believe it myself. Or...even if I'm capable of believing it. If I'm capable of real feelings. I can never tell where my robotic programming begins or where the me ends."

Penny finished her drink, setting the mug beside the basket as she watched the sun slowly begin to rise. The golden light bathed the world in a tender glow. It was as if someone was wrapping Remnant in a motherly embrace.

"I can see why Ruby like coming to visit you here. It's a lovely place. I'm sure you enjoy watching the sunrise here every day, right Miss Summer?"

There was no answer. But Penny didn't mind.

"Ruby is an amazing huntress," she giggled. "She's brave and kind and talented. Though I'm sure you know that already. You're probably watching her from wherever people's souls go after passing. Is it a nice place? I hope it is. Ruby will join you there someday in the future. She deserves to be only in happy places." She pulled her legs close to her chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the sunshine. "If I'm lucky...maybe I'll go there when my time comes...If I do end up where you and Ruby and other real people go, then that'd be proof that I'm a real person too."

_"You are real, Penny. More than you realize. And I'm glad Ruby has someone like you in her life."_

Penny looked around, trying to find where the voice addressing her came from. She was sure there was someone else there. Someone that sounded like Ruby, but older. Wiser.

But there was no one there.

"Who said that?" Penny asked.

Again, no answer.

"Well," she said softly, smiling. "Thank you, whoever you are. I'm glad to have Ruby in my life. I love her a lot."

_"And I'm sure she loves you too."_

Penny stood up, looking behind her and back toward the cliff, trying to catch the person talking to her. She could have sworn she saw a flash of white.

**_"Penny! I'm back!"_ **

Penny turned and saw Ruby rushing toward her, smiling as she brought the small box of silverware over to their picnic.

She was waving, her eyes sparkling, and Penny could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. It didn't matter if it wasn't technically possible. She was certain that's what the feeling was.

"Sorry for the wait!" Ruby apologized. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!"

Penny smiled and rushed over to her, throwing out her arms and pulling Ruby in for a kiss when the distance between them closed. Ruby nearly dropped the cutlery in surprise, but managed to regain enough composure to return the kiss. Penny pulled away, lightly brushing the hair from Ruby's face.

"Wow," Ruby huffed. "That...was really nice..."

"Yeah," Penny giggled. "I think that was our first kiss, right?"

"Yeah." Ruby smiled, her cheeks pink from the cold as well as being so close. "I liked it."

"Me too."

The two of them returned to the blanket, serving each other breakfast and talking while the sun rose high into the sky. There wasn't really much to talk about, but Penny thought it was nice to hear Ruby's voice. She was always so passionate when she spoke. It was magical.

_Even if I'm not certain on my own humanity, I know one thing for sure._

"Hey Penny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Penny smiled, leaning in close and kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Ruby Rose."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, but I enjoyed writing it. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
